Forever More
by ShadoweGoddess
Summary: Raven is going through the changes that will not only change her, but the world around her as well. Watch as she grows, old friends return, new loves begin, and a lot of cat fights. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans. Don't sue us!!  
Italicized - Talking telepathically  
Raven's Persona

Cinderblock threw Robin into a brick wall. "Robin," I gasped, "No one hurts my friends," I shouted enraged. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos," I chanted over and over again, my dark magic pouring out of me in a rush. It surrounded Cinderblock and pounded him into the ground several times, soon after he stopped moving. My powers stopped with a force I had never felt before, I had just used more power than I had ever used. But I was able to control it.  
Robin's Persona

* * *

* * *

Cinderblock threw me into a brick wall. Slowly, I managed to stand, but the only thing I could hear was Raven's chanting. She was so angry yet at the same time she seemed fragile. I soon regained all of my senses only to see Cinderblock in a large crater unconscious. We soon returned to the T- Tower without speaking. With that we went our separate ways.

I awoke to "Meat," Cyborg yelled

"No," Beast boy yelled,

"Tofu!"

"Meat," Cyborg yelled.

"Tofu," Beast Boy yelled back.

"No, No," Starfire exclaimed, "Dear friends don't fight. Have some of my Happy Pudding." With that they all shut up.

"Where's my tea," Came Raven's monotonous voice. I slowly dressed and made my way out to the kitchen.

"Hello all," I said with a yawn.

"Hello dear friend Robin," Starfire chirped.

"Yo," Cyborg said as he a Beastboy went to play the gamecube. "Hello dude," Beastboy mumbled without looking back.

"Hello Robin," Raven said with an even voice. I wonder if I could make her voice change from monotone. Wait I can't think about that. Why not? A voice inside my head asked. Because she's my team mate. So what? It asked again. She's just a friend, nothing more. I repeated it over and over again to myself. All the while the voice inside my head was saying yeah, sure.

"Well, I'm going to the rooftop to meditate," Raven said, as she made her way there.

"Raven," I said.

"Yes, Robin," she asked.

"May I go with you?" I asked.

"Yes, you may," she said. As we made our way up everyone's eyes were upon us. As we entered the rooftop I tried to start a conversation.

"So," I began, "What triggered the surge of energy?"

"I don't know," She said not displaying any sign of emotion. With that my attempt at a conversation died. She sat down and began her chant. I sat across from her staring at her.  
Raven's Persona

Why is he staring at me like that? What? Do I have something on my face? Endless questions poured out of my mind. Finally I said it, "What? You have been starring at me the whole time. What is it?" "Oh Nothing," Robin stuttered with slight blush on his face. I sighed, getting slightly irritated.

"Raven," Robin said, I looked up at him, for him to continue, "We're friends right?"

"Of course," I said with a slightly questioning look. "Why?"

"Just wondering," Robin mumbled. I sighed "What is it Robin?" I felt the need to role my eyes but I didn't.

"Nothing," He mumbled again, god I hate it when he mumbles.

"It must be something," I said now looking at him. Before Robin could answer, Starfire came in.

"Raven someone is here for you," With that we descended down the steps to he front of the tower.  
Robin's Persona

Stupid starfire if she hadn't interrupted... I was cut off by a "My Darling, Raven," a deep voice in a black Cape said. The mystery person then kissed her hand. I couldn't help but feel jealous. The mysterious person's companion laughed, "Now Inara, change back to your original form and stop teasing the poor boy."

"As you wish Ebony," she said begrudgingly with a "swoosh" the dark caped man became a 5"4', brown eyed, red and black haired woman in a black outfit much like Ravens came into view. To her left a stood a 5"4', gray eyed, blonde woman.

"Sister, it is a joy to see you again," the one called Ebony said to Raven.

"Yes the joy in overwhelming," Raven said in a dry voice. "Do not be sarcastic sister," Inara said.

"Titans, meet Inara she is an empath and shape shifter. The woman standing next to her in is Ebony she is an empath and time freezer. They are my sisters."

"Sisters," I mumbled. "Yes we are sisters you idiotic little boy," Ebony shouted.

"You are the reason we are here," Inara hissed. "You are the reason we were called here," Ebony said.

"Though Raven may not realize what has happened," Inara said.

"WE do," Ebony finished, "And as twins and Sisters we know," "What has come to be," Inara.

Sorry for the cliffhanger... BTW, This was written by me, ShadoweGoddess , and Chibikittie.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Please don't sue. 

_Italicized - Talking telepathically_

Raven's Persona

          "What are you two talking about?" Robin's worried voice came, I secretly agreed with his question. My sisters only came out of their hole of a home when they needed something or a war was upon us.

          "I agree with his logic," I said with my even voice, "what is the meaning of your appearance here?"

          "Secretly, over the years," Inara said happily.

          Ebony, our sister finished her sentence, "We have watched over you, with the hope of."

          They switched speaking once again, "You dealing with what has bound you."

          Ebony continued, "To this insignificant form, and help you blossom into what you could be."

          There was a shocked silence, Inara was the first to speak, "I'm hungry!"

          Ebony rolled her eyes, "You are _always _hungry," she exclaimed.

          "Am not," Inara said acting like a child.

          I sighed, "Even over the million years you have existed, you still act like children. Sometimes I wonder if you are really my sisters," I mumbled the last part.

          Ebony rolled her eyes, "I recommend we take this conversation to the sitting room."

          Starfire smiled, "Yes, come my new friends," she said latching onto their arms dragging them the whole way. If I could, I would have laughed at their bewildered expression. The rest of us slowly followed after them.

          "They don't act like you Rae," Beastboy said, my eye almost twitched at the nickname, almost.

          Ebony's voice drifted back to us, "Of course."

          Inara then talked, "We have gone through that stage of life," she paused, "I'm still hungry." This caused Ebony to slap her up side the head. "Damnit be nice," Inara shouted.

          "Don't say stupid things," she growled back.

          "That's it bitch your going down," Inara sprung upon ebony, and the fight begun. I sighed and shook my head. The others were stunned by my sisters' actions.

          Cyborg was the first to snap out of his stunned reverie, "Who do you think is going to win?"

          "Neither," I said, I began my chant that slowly pulled them apart. "Stay in your corners! Or so help me…" I left the threat hanging, "You may not come out of your corners until you are ready to apologize to each other! Have I made myself clear?"

          "Wow, Rae," Beastboy began, "I didn't know you could be to rough," he waggled his eyebrows in a supposedly flirtatious way, causing me to roll my eyes and the others to laugh.

          Inara was the first to speak, "She started it!"

          I was quick to say, "I don't care! Now, shut up!" Objects in the room began to shake.

          "Calm down," Ebony began.

          "We will no longer quarrel," Inara went on.

          "We must speak to you alone, Raven." Ebony said.

          "It is most urgent," Inara finished, while casting the others a nervous glance.

          I nodded, "We shall go to my room," we walked to my room in utter silence.

Robin's Persona

          The rest of us sat on the sofa. My thoughts drifted to what Raven's sisters could possibly be telling her and wondering why it was taking so long. Then, the TV exploded ending the game Beastboy and Cyborg were playing. The vase and some dishes exploded, and the windows formed cracks. Following that the windows shattered inward, leaving us to cover ourselves the best we could. Out cam a fuming Raven, it didn't even seem as if she was trying to control her rage.

          "Please Raven," Inara said, "Understand why we waited for so long."

          "We did it to protect you," Ebony said, "but we now see our mistake."

          "Damn right you do," Raven fumed, this was the first anyone heard her cuss. "Do you idea what I've been through, countless innocent people have been hurt or died because of me." By the end of that sentence she lay crumpled on the floor crying, this caused more things to break. The twins did not move from their spot, instead they focused their eyes on the floor.

I made my way to Raven. I knelt down and picked her up bridal style, while glaring at her sisters. "I'll take you to your room," I whispered into her ear. Raven opened her eyes and stared into mine. She nodded slowly, and closed her eyes once again. By the time I had reached her room she had fallen asleep in my arms. I carefully opened her door, and laid her on the bed, "Sweet dreams Raven," I whispered as I left. I angrily made my way to the living room.

When I arrived, I heard yells, Starfire's were the first I could comprehend, "You are horrible sisters! On planet if one were to make their sister cry they are named a, Humperdink. That is what you are, a Humperdink!"

Inara and Ebony looked at each other with a curious look on their faces, "A Humperdink eh…" they said at once.

"Well we call people that interfere in other business a, Imaimashinohi," Ebony said her voice cold and bitter.

Inara sighed, "Though you are an Imaimashinohi, you are also a good friend to our sister."

Ebony nodded her head in agreement, "In the days following today Raven will go though many trials both physical and mental."

"She will need your help the most then. She will need your friendship, your faith, your loyalty, you support," then Inara looked at me and finished her sentence, "but most importantly, she will need your love."

Now ebony spoke, "Be there for her. Comfort her, as only friends can. We will watch over you all and protect you to the best of our abilities."

"For now we say goodbye," Inara finished, "If you need us, call us, and we will be there." With a swoosh of smoke they turned into two hawks, one white and one black. With that flew out of the now broken windows.

Please Review. P.S. This was written by me, Chibikittie, and ShadoweGoddess.


	3. Author Note

_**Now a notice to my readers:**_

_**To those of you, who asked me to continue the story, I am most definitely sorry to say that I am not, but my ex-partner and friend is. If you would like to read it, her name is Chibikittie. I hope that you will enjoy it... i really really wish that we could still be friends... but... as it has worked out we will not be friends again, nor will i be friends with someone else. **_

_**ShadoweGoddess**_


End file.
